Donkey Kong (Super Smash Flash 2)
Donkey Kong is a playable newcomer character in Super Smash Flash 2. He was the last newcomer announced in the original trailer, and could only be seen at the very end after the credits; though his appearance is now different from the one seen in the trailer. He presents several moves from the Smash Bros. series and many new ones. He is one of the heaviest characters in the game. Donkey Kong is ranked 10th on the current tier list. Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Swipe. 4% *Standard Attack 2: Uppercut 6% *Downward Tilt: Low swipe across the ground with his arm. 9% *Downward Smash: Slams down his fists on either side of him. 17% uncharged, 24% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Swipes his arm out in front of him. 14% *Forward Smash: Slaps both hands together. Fast for a heavyweight. 20% uncharged, 28% fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Swats his hand over his head. 11% *Upward Smash: Claps his hands together above his head. 18% uncharged, 26% fully charged. Hard to hit on grounded opponents due to low horizontal range yet excellent vertical range. *Dash Attack: Forward roll. Taken from Donkey Country. 12% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Spins quickly, swinging his arms around himself. 14% *Forward Aerial: Clenches his fists together and swings them forward in a meteor smash. 16% *Backward Aerial: Backwards kick. 13% *Upward Aerial: Headbutt. Good finisher. 12% *Downward Aerial: Stomps downwards underneath himself. Meteor smash. 16% Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches out with both arms. *Pummel: Karate chops opponent. First hit 3%, all subsequent hits 2%. *Forward Throw: Picks up and carries opponent. No damage, but Donkey Kong can walk forwards and perform certain actions. **Standard attack button: Throws the carried opponent forward. 8% **Back: Throws the carried opponent backwards. 8% *Backward Throw: Flings opponent backwards. Powerful horizontal knockback. 11% *Upward Throw: Throws opponent upwards. Strong vertical knockback. 9% *Downward Throw: Slams opponent into ground. Can chain-grab most characters. It also provides very decent follow-ups. 10% Other *Ledge attack: Body slam, back-first. 5% *100% Ledge attack: None. *Wakeup attack: Unknown Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: DK bursts out of a DK barrel. *Taunts: **Standard: Faces camera and shrugs shoulders. **Side: Holds out banana with mischievous look. **Down: Same as side taunt. *Fanfare: Bonus Clear fanfare from Donkey Kong Country Returns. *Revival platform: The K-O-N-G Letters. *Wins: Does a backflip, then strikes a pose with both hands in front of him and smiles. *Loses: Claps slowly. In Competitive Play Not tested yet. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery Character Gallery *Combo *Tilts Attacks *Smash Attacks *Dash Attack *Aerial Attacks *Grab *Throws *Pummel *Ledge Attack *Entrance *Revival Platform *Taunts *Shield DOJO!! Update Dkpic1.png|Donkey Kong using Side Tilt on and in . Dkpic2.png|Donkey Kong taunting in Jungle Hijinx. Dkpic3.png|Donkey Kong about to Meteor Smash on in Yoshi's Island. Dkpic4.png|Donkey Kong about to get hit by 's arrow in Hyrule Temple. 20110614175832!Dkbig.gif|Donkey Kong's first line art in the DOJO!! Dkbig.gif|Donkey Kong's second line art in the DOJO!! Trivia *There is a bug for Donkey Kong's final smash in version 0.8b. The glitch is is that if you are in a small area and throw too many barrels on the screen, the screen will turn white and give all players maximum damage (999%). The bad thing about the glitch is that it never ends, thus causing the player to restart the game for they lose control and can't end the match. External links *Donkey Kong's Animation Archive *Donkey Kong's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Donkey Kong universe Category:Mario universe